Companies expend a lot of efforts and money to protect their confidential information. Leakage of confidential information may be occurred by an attack from outside or by an internal user. Conventionally, confidential information was normally leaked by an attack from outside, such as a hacking, virus, etc. However, as information technology advances, leakage of confidential information by an internal user increases.
Security managers of companies installs security devices, uses security operation services, and applies digital rights management (DRM) and data loss prevention (DLP) solutions in their systems to increase a security level.
The digital rights management (DRM) represents a technology that prevents digital contents from being tampered to protect rights and profits of developers of the digital contents. The data loss prevention (DLP) solution represents a solution that prevents intentional or accidental leakage of confidential information by an internal user. Using the data loss prevention (DLP) solution, data transmitted between internal uses may be monitored based on a content or a format of the data to prevent a leakage of confidential information.
Recently, solutions to prevent a leakage of confidential information through terminals of outsiders that are brought in a company have been developed. As a mobile internet and a mobile device advances, more companies choose BYOD (Bring Your Own Device) policy. In this regard, many companies adopt a wireless network access control (WNAC) solution for an access control of a terminal brought in the company.
The wireless network access control (WNAC) solution checks statuses of all terminals accessing to the internal network, and permits an access to the internal network only when a terminal has a guaranteed security level. The wireless network access control (WNAC) solution may be operated alone, or in combination with other security solutions, such as a vaccine solution, a digital rights management (DRM) solution, a data loss prevention (DLP) solution, etc.
However, conventional solutions require a management server for an integrated management of a management program installed in each of user terminals, and each of the user terminals is required to communicate with the management server through a network. If an error occurs in the communication between the management server and the management program installed in the user terminal, the management program installed in the user terminal may not be controlled correctly.
The background art of the present invention has been described in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-1392116 (2014, May 7).